Werewolf on steroids
by crevy11
Summary: Bella goes to La Push to see Jake,but Jake is acting strange,he ends up beating her.But will Edward break the treaty to save the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

I was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Edward's arrival. Then the phone rang. "Who could that be?" I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I said. "Hey Bella," Jake said. "Oh, hi Jake how's it goin?" I asked. "Same old, same old. How bout you?" he said. "Ehhh, same old, same old." I said. I heard Jake laugh. Then sigh.

" What's wrong Jake?" I asked. He sounded depressed. " Oh, its -" I cut him off. "Hold that thought Jake!" I said as I heard Edward's Volvo outside and I raced to get the door.

I opened the door and there stood Edward. My Edward. I started to stand on my toes. But he beat me to it. He picked me up and kissed me. "Hi," I said. "Hello," he said. Then he pointed to the phone that was in my hand. I had totally forgotten I was talking to Jake. " Jake," I mouthed. He signaled me to put him back on. Which I did.

"Hey, Jake I'm back," I said. "Hey," he said annoyed! Ugh Werewolves! I shook that off. "So Jake what were you saying?" I asked. " I was saying that you should come down to La Push today. You know you haven't been down here in like weeks." He said. "Well Jake I would have to ask." I said "Well ask now!" "Okay! Okay!" I said getting kind of annoyed.

I looked at Edward knowing he was listening. He nodded. "Are you sure?" I whispered. "Yes he's sure!" Jake said overhearing. "Jake it wasn't your question to answer!" I said annoyed. "Sorry jeesh!" He said. I rolled my eyes. I looked back at Edward who again nodded. "Alright Jake I can come." I said. "Yes see you in a half hour then." He practically yelled into the phone. "Bye, Jake see you in a bit." I said. " Yup, bye!" He said then the line was dead. I shook my head.

I looked up and found Edward not in the kitchen. "Edward?" I yelled. I heard a laugh and a "yes" from behind me. I turned around startled. He laughed. I hit him playfully. He leaned down to kiss me.

I kissed more passionately than usual. He didn't seem to mind. He moved at the right time. When I was almost out of breath. " I umm . . . Should call Charlie." I said breathless. " Yeah you should tell him you'll be at Jacob's" I nodded.

As I dialed the stations number Edward played with my hair. " Forks police station, deputy mark speaking, can I help you?" "Hi, mark its Bella is my dad there?" I said. "Oh, hey Bella, umm your dad just left want me to take a message?" "No its okay." I said. "Alright well it was nice to talk to you Bella." Mark said. "Yup same here bye" I said. "Bye-bye" he said.

I hit the end button on the phone and set it on the counter. "You guys seemed close." Edward said and stopped playing with my hair. I shook my head. "Not really I have just known him awhile Charlie's friend that comes here a lot." "Oh, I see!" He said. I nodded.

Edward went and sat down at the kitchen table. I went and sat next to him. "So, how was your day" Edward said. " Slow . . . How about you? " I said. "Same here, slow" he said. I nodded. Something had seemed to be bothering him.

"Edward, I don't have to go to La Push today?" I said. Wondering if that was what has been bothering him. " No! No! No! go ahead. I don't mind. Really! I'll even take you. Come on!" He said while standing up and grabbing my hand. "okay," I said giving up I never win these things. All the way there something was bothering him. So that bothered me.

I kept telling him that I didn't have to go to La Push today. But he kept on insisting I go. Then there was silence the most of the ride there. When we reached the treaty line. Jacob was already there. Edward gave me a kiss goodbye and said he would be back in two hours.

I said "alright" kissed him and got out of the car. But before I got out he handed me my cell phone "keep this with you" he said. I nodded. He always made me do this. So it was no biggie.

I got out and went across the treaty line. There was Jake. He got out of his car and came over to me. He started to hug me but I rejected. I waved goodbye to Edward as he drove off.

When I turned around Jacob was confused. "what?" I asked. "why wont you hug me?" he asked. "Because it bothers Edward." I said simply. Which bothered him.

The first couple minutes were filled with awkward silence. Then Jake said "what do you want to do?" he said not like the normal Jake. "there's a bonfire on the cliffs tonight or my house?" he asked "you pick." I said expecting him to say the bonfire. "My house." he said deviously.

We pulled up to Jakes house. When we got inside I noticed Billy was gone. "Bonfire." Jake said happy. "Oh" I said. The house looked bigger without Billy's wheelchair in there.

I was about to go and sit down when Jake grabbed my hand. "Follow me." he said viciously. I didn't say anything just listened. The way he said "follow me" creeped me out.

We walked down this hallway and to the left was this room. I never noticed it before. But I didn't ask. Frightened at what the answer might be.

When Jake opened the door. There was nothing in their but walls. I was scared as hell. But what made me feel like I was in a horror movie was when Jake locked the door.

" Jake wha- what are you doing?" I asked "Don't talk. keep that little mouth of yours shut." he said. What was he a werewolf on steroids. I noticed I was cornered. What the hell was he doing?

Then I remembered the phone. Edward will know what to do even if he cant cross the treaty line. I pulled out the phone and started to dial but then Jacob pulled the phone out of my hands and threw it at the wall. It shattered into pieces. Shit!

"Jake what the hell -" I was cut off my him smacking my cheek so hard I fell to the ground. I screamed bloody murder. I could feel the blood rushing down my face. " BITCH I SAID DON'T TALK!" He yelled in my ear. I was crying no doubt. Then all of a sudden something was shaking. It took me a minute to realize it was me.

Then he kicked me in the ribs. Repeatedly. That's when everything went black.

At that moment I was wishing I hadn't said two words that made this all happen. "you pick." now I wish I had said the bonfire. At least there would have been witnesses. But would they do the same thing the dog was doing?

No they wouldn't they would just watch. Who would want to stand up to Jacob when he was like this.

Then I remembered what Edward said. "I will be back in two hours!"

This was about to be the most painful and longest two hours ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

I woke up in a cold corner. With blood on every single part of my body. I could feel the blood rushing out of my head and down my face.

It was dark. I was trembling. And I was crying. I really wanted to be in Edward's arms. Feeling safe and protected.

My thoughts were cut off by the door busting open. It was him. "Oh, goody your up." he said. "More time with Bella." Jake said. Oh god wasn't I already in enough pain. But I didn't say nothing. I would just get more "punishment" or whatever this was.

He started walking over to the corner I was laying in. He picked me up and threw me into a wall. Edward would be here soon. Right? Yeah. Or he would at least find some way to help me. Without crossing the treaty. He would get Charlie. No he would just think Edwards jealous. Then he would be to happy to do anything because I was " spending time" with Jake. It didn't matter someone would be here soon.

How long was I asleep? O I didn't know. All I knew was that Jake was never going to stop. Never. I was crying so hard I started crying out blood. Jake had for sure broken my ribs. My arms and legs maybe even. I wondered if Billy was home yet. If I screamed would he hear me?

I started screaming bloody murder. I screamed for about two seconds. Then Jacob gripped my mouth so hard to where I stopped screaming. I think he even displaced my jaw.

I cried out in pain. Jake slapped me. "This is a soundproof room Bella nobody can hear you." he said stern. He picked me up and gave me a hug. But he was too strong. So it was more like a squeeze.

It hurt really bad considering all my bones were broken. And the heat he was giving off burned my skin. I probably have burn marks.

He then pulled away and pushed me to the hard, bloody, and cold cement floor. I was breathing really hard.

The next thing I knew Jake was on top of me. What the hell was he doing? I didn't want to know. I knew the answer would be scary.

I closed my eyes, tightly. Hoping this was all a dream. Unfortunately it wasn't. Jake started tearing away my clothes. First my shirt then to my pants. He kissed my lips. I kept on trying to get him off of me. But he was too heavy and it hurt just to move.

He then got off my bra and underwear. And started to do stuff to me. Then he went too far. I started crying. " oh you like this don't you?" he said. I shook my head ferociously. I kept on trying and trying to g et him off. And finally I did.

I got up and ran to the door. Right when I touched the knob. I was thrown back into a wall. My back and head hit hard against the wall. I'm sure my head and back were bleeding.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Is all I could think about. Since I was thrown back against the wall. Then Jake came over to me and started doing . . . stuff to me. I was crying harder than I thought possible. My face was covered in blood and tears.

My body hurt really bad. Every part of my body. Literally. I just wanted to go home. I mean how long would it take for Edward or Charlie to find me?

Soon I hope. I prayed and prayed. I prayed that someone would find me ,Jake would stop doing what he was doing , and I would be in Edward's arms. That's when I got part of my wish. Jake stopped raping me. Then he left without a word.

Finally I can be alone. To die a slow painful death. I started to cry harder. "EDWARD!" I screamed.

My entire body was covered in blood. I was probably gonna die from blood loss in no time. I know I am. With how much pain I was in I am never gonna stop crying.

I crawled with all my strength to a dark cold corner. I wrapped my arms around my legs. Forgetting about the pain and the fact that I was naked.

"ugh!" I groaned. Thinking about all that happened. I started having the flashbacks.

" hey Jake. -me Come down to la push.- the dog You go have fun. - Edward follow me. - the dog. Jake what the hell- me." end of flashback

Now all I could think about is Edward and death. I never wanted to think about the last one. Let alone both of them together. But what choice did I have? When the person I love isn't here and I'm dieing.

I started to wonder if this was what Edward was so worried about. No! he wouldn't have let me come here. He'd make me stay home. No matter what.

Oh god I miss you Edward. I was still crying and shaking. I haven't stopped and I never will. "EDWARD!" I screamed again and again. Until I was so weak I collapsed to the floor.

I was breathing really hard. But I didn't care. I was gonna die anyway. Edward wouldn't cross the treaty. Charlie would just be happy that I'm spending time with . . . Him. "EDWARD!" I screamed. "save me." I said.

A\N Hey guys sorry this chapter sucked. But I promise the next one will be better. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Epov

I was just getting home when I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I busted inside to see Alice having a vision.

"WHAT? ALICE WHAT?" I yelled. "Bella!" She half way screamed. "what!" I yelled. " I just saw her in a vision screaming bloody murder!" she said.

Then I read her mind and saw her vision. "EDWARD!" my angel screamed. "Save me." she said quietly. I looked at Alice.

"How did you see that she's on the reservation." I asked. It didn't matter. My Bella was hurt and she needs me.

I ran out the door and ran to the car. When I got in so did Alice she had towels and clothes.

What the hell did she need those for? Oh, hell, no did that mother fucker rape her! Shit!

Then Alice was having a vision. Bella was crying and bleeding in a cold wet corner. Surrounded by blood. Her blood.

I stepped on the gas. "SHIT!" I cursed at myself "Edward calm down." Alice said. "Alice don't tell me to fucking calm down." I yelled at her.

" Edward, Bella's isn't going to want you to be pissed off when you're getting her out of that hell house and don't tell me otherwise." she screamed. She was right. Bella wouldn't want me to be angry.

So I tried with all my might to calm down. I don't want Bella to feel worse and have her feel like she caused all this to happen. I want her to feel relief that she can relax when I get there.

I knew something bad was going to happen today. But I thought it was just going to be a little accident like a sprained finger. Not something with that mutt that's why I let her go. To think I began to be okay with her hanging out with him.

That dog is going to be dead. I will kill him myself slowly and painfully. Once Bella is safe. Which means she cant go home he would go look for her there.

So she is going to stay with me and the family. We'll have to make up something to make Charlie let her stay. Like we haven't done that before I'm sure we could pull it off.

All I can think about is Bella on the floor in pain because of that mongrel. I was no longer calm. I was pissed.

" I can see your still angry." Alice said. I completely forgot she was there. "Hell, yes, Alice how can you be so calm in this situation?" I yelled. "How? I think of Bella safe and the mutt dead." she said.

I sighed and thought that exact thing. She's right it did help. Then I remembered the vision. " Alice if Bella's on the wolves' side of the land then how did you see the vision?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but, maybe Carlisle does we'll ask him when we get back." she said. I sighed. I stepped on the gas. I normally drive at 100 miles per hour. But im going 180 right now.

While on the way there I started to have flash backs of the best moments Bella and I had together.

The night I took her to the little Italian restaurant after I saved her from those men. The meadow where we had our first real kiss. Also on the way home from Italy. When she fell asleep in my arms. I snapped out of my little trance.

Alice was having a vision. I was about to ask what it was when - "MEOW!" "WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled shocked. "you ran over someone's cat." Alice said.

"was that your-" I started to ask but she cut me off. "yes Edward that was my vision." Alice said. I nodded and sped up.

After what seemed like forever. We reached the treaty line. Alice and I got out of the car. "Edward what are you doing your going to break the treaty?" Alice said. "Alice, your fucking worried about the treaty when Bella is dying at this moment. What did you think we were gonna do wait for him to bring Bella's corpse and hand her over." I yelled at her.

She shook her head. "Good now are you coming or staying here?" I asked.

"Coming with." she said then we ran to that mutt's house.

I ran towards Bella's faint heartbeat. I knew we were getting closer because I could smell Bella's blood.

Then I saw what looked to be his house and ran faster than I ever have before. Leaving Alice a few yards behind. She had the towels and clothes in her hands.

I ran inside to a very quiet scream. Bella! I ran towards her scream and found a door. I busted down the door.

I saw that dog cornering her to the wall. I saw Bella cringing away from him.

a/n - im am so so sorry it took me awhile to put this up i have no computer at the moment i am using somebody elses computer right now. so i will try to get the next chapter up soon. again i am truly sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

Jacob was cornering me to a wall. When all of a sudden the door busted open. It was Edward. No, it couldn't be him. Well, it was because all of a sudden Jacob was on the other side of the room on the floor.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?" Edward asked me. All I could do was nod barely though. Edward took one sad look at me then looked at Alice. Who I just noticed was there.

"Alice, get Bella out of here now. Wrap the towels around her and take her to the car. I will be there in a minute." Edward said to Alice while looking at Jacob. I just now noticed Alice was there when she took me out of Edward's arms. Then I felt something go around me. I felt Edward's lips touch my forehead.

I heard doors close then I felt a cold wind on my face. I opened my swollen blood covered eyes to see Alice running while carrying me.

"Alice?" I mumbled "Shhh . . . It's going to be okay were almost to the car." she said. "It hurts." I cried. "I know, honey, I'm sorry." she said to comfort me. It didn't work. I hurt like hell.

I was soon laid onto something. I felt something cover me. But it wasn't a blanket. It could have been clothes. But I was soaked in so much pain and blood I couldn't tell.

After a minute or two I heard a car door open and close. I felt a cold pressure go around me but I couldn't place it. "Alice can you please drive to the house? I'm gonna stay back here with Bella." Edward voice said to Alice.

"Yeah." Alice replied. Then I felt the car start and we were racing down the road. The whole way to Edward's house he kept on asking me if I was okay. Then he would apologize.

I was in so much pain I couldn't find the strength to tell him to stop worrying. I just laid there in his arms. My head on his lap. Crying silently. While her pushed my blood filled hair out of my face not noticing me crying. I think.

I then felt the car pull into what I think was the drive way. I heard the car door open an close and open again. I felt cold arms pick me up. I was then brought into a very bright and very harsh bright light.

"Oh my god Bella," I heard almost everyone say when I was brought into the house. "where's Carlisle?" Edward said stern. "upstairs in his office" Esme said quickly pointing up the stairs.

I felt the on my face again as Edward or Alice whoever was carrying me ran up the stairs. I was soon on a table with Edward, Alice, and Carlisle all stood over me like someone's puppy just died. But I felt more horrible and more dirty than a dead puppy. I probably looked like it to.

I started to cry. I was getting so overwhelmed. I just wish this was a dream so I could wake up and it would all be over. But I'm to smart to know this was not a dream. Plus I felt to much pain. "Bella, honey, it's gonna be okay." Edward said. He took my hand in his. I suddenly felt safe for the first time in probably hours.

"Bella, can you tell me where it hurts the most?" Carlisle asked me. "everywhere." I said with all my strength. "I'm going to have to take her to the hospital." Carlisle said to Edward. "NO!NO!NO! Please no." I screamed which took all my strength and hurt my whole body. I didn't want my dad to find out. Who knows what he would do. He might take Jacob's side for all I know.

"Shhh. Bella it's okay!" Edward said comforting me. "Is there any other option, Carlisle?" he said. "Well, I could treat her here. But its gonna take longer and it's gonna be more difficult." Carlisle said. "Bella are you sure that's what you want to do?" Edward asked. I nodded. It was better than Charlie finding out.

Carlisle nodded. "okay then. Lets get started then. Edward I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now please." Carlisle said "Is that okay with you Bella?" Edward asked me. I nodded. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was to ashamed. I'm a horrible person for letting that mutt do what he did to me. It hurt me and the one's I love.

"Bella, relax I'm just going to look over you to see what I need to first." Carlisle said. I nodded uncomfortably. He smiled. I tried as hard as I could to calm down and apparently it must have worked because Carlisle said "Good keep it up. Your doing great." Then he looked over my body. I turned my head so I couldn't see his face. I didn't want to see if his face as disappointed or not.

He touched something that really hurt and I jerked back and screamed "OWWW!" "Sorry, Bella. Edward stay out there. Were not done yet." Carlisle said. Edward must have been on the other side of the door.

"Bella you're covered in to much blood. Why don't you go take a shower get cleaned up and I'll check you over when your done okay?" Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Edward get Alice to help Bella into the shower!" Carlisle yelled at the door. I minute later I was lifted into cold arms. Either Edward's or Alice's. I wasn't sure. Other minute later I felt my clothes coming off that Alice probably put on me and got a flash back from back at the mutt's house.

_Jake started tearing away my clothes. Literally. First my shirt then my pants. _

"NO!NO!NO!" I screamed and started hitting the arms around me. "Bella! Bella! It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you I'm just going to help you into the shower." Alice said. I nodded still thinking of the memories back at that hell house. Before I knew it warm running water was on my body.

I looked down and saw bloody water and the blood running off my body. 'Bella here's a wash cloth for your face." Alice said. Was my face full of blood also? Well that explains the taste of blood in my mouth. I wiped the cloth across my face. Ignoring the pain when I pulled it away and sure enough there was blood all over it.

I started to cry again. It was to much for me to handle. And Edward probably hates me for letting . . . Jacob . . . Do that to me. GOD! I even hate myself.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice called through the bathroom door. "yeah!" I yelled back. Even though it was just wasting my energy because everyone downstairs could probably hear me. "Do you need anything?" she asked. "No, Alice, thank you though." I replied. "okay, let me know if there is though." she said. "Okay." I said back.

I finished rinsing of the blood and started to scrub off the blood till I figured out that I wouldn't stop bleeding because my wounds were still there. So I forgot that an tried to rinse the blood out my hair. It didn't work so well, but I got some of it out.

After that I got out and dried off. I ignored all the pain that came to me because I knew that crying was going to get me no where but having everybody worried. So tried to get the pj's Alice must have set out for me. But I couldn't it hurt to much. To much to hide. What was I gonna do? I don't want to ask Alice it's to embarrassing.

But what choice do I have? "Alice . . . Are you out there?" I asked through the bathroom door. "Yeah is there something you need?" she answered. "Yeah . . . Umm it hurts to much to put my clothes on can you help me please?" I asked. "Okay." she said. I was glad she didn't make fun of me or something. Then Alice came through the bathroom door.

Alice helped me with my pajama's and then told me Carlisle wanted to see me when I was ready. I told her I would and that I would see her later. I also thanked her.

As I tried as hard as I could to walk to Carlisle's office I passed a mirror in the hall. I saw my face with blood still on it. I looked horrible. My whole face was purple and blue. Or what I could see of it through the blood. My eyes were swollen and black. My nose was bleeding and al bruised.

Tears trickled down my face which only hurt my face. Which made me cry even more. I was tired of holding them back. It was too much work. I slid down the wall to sit down. "Bella?" I heard Edward call. Then I saw him down the hall. When he noticed I was crying he ran vampire speed over to me which made me jump. "sorry, honey." he said pulling me to him carefully so he wouldn't hurt me. He kind of did hurt me but I was already in so much pain it didn't matter.

"Bella? Can you tell me where it hurts?" he asked. "Everywhere." I said crying as I put my head on his chest. Now noticing he was sitting on the floor with me.

"Bella, I am so sorry." he said. "You don't hate me?" I asked him. I asked looking down. He pulled my head up with his fingers under my chin. "No. I would never hate you. Why would you think that?" he asked me. I took a deep breath which hurt my ribs. "because of what happened with Jacob." I said ashamed. Saying his name and hearing it even hurt now.

"Bella, none of that was expected. If it's someone's fault it's mine for letting you go over there." he said. "Edward it's not your fault it's his." I said not waning him to take the blame for everything. He gave me a crooked smile. The smile I love on him. "Carlisle's waiting for you Bella." Edward said.

"Edward what are we going to do about the wolves." I asked him now remembering he broke the treaty. "don't worry about that the family and I will figure something out. You just focus I getting healed." he said wiping away the tears that were still running down my cheeks.

I nodded and tried to stand up but obviously I couldn't. Edward helped me once he realized what I was trying to do.

Then I kissed him told him I would see him later and I that I love him. Then I walked to Carlisle's office and even though it hurt like hell I made it. But the whole way there I wondered what were we going to do about the wolves.

Then I remembered what Edward said about the treaty if it's broken they get killed and I can't let that happen. I just couldn't.


	5. Author's note Very important READ!

**Hey I know I haven't updated in like a year. I'm sorry! If you would like me to continue private message me to keep it and if you have any ideas where the story should go next please tell me because im on writer's block! **

**Also, if you choose for me to keep the story i promise to update A.S.A.P. which would possibly be this weekend if i get any messages if not who knows but i promise as soon as i can after i get the messages!**

**AGAIN, I AM REALLY SORRY! **


	6. Chapter 5

****thanx to the reviewers who said they loved my story it's because of you guys i keep with the chapter.****

"Hey Bella. Please lay on the table." Carlisle said as i walked in. I looked at the table I would have to hoist myself up. I knew i wasn't going to be able to do that.

I walked over to the table and just stared at it. "I can't get up." I said really disappointed. Carlisle gave me a sad look. Then quickly stopped probably not wanting me to get upset.

It didn't work i was still extremely sad i just didn't show it. "Umm . . . here i will help you," He said

He lifted me up on the table. Gently, but not as gently as Edward. It hurt but i decided to keep my screams to myself.

"Sorry Bella." I guess Carlisle saw the pain in my face. "It's okay." I said my voice breaking. but no tears.

Carlisle started to look over me. I turned my head as far as i could till it hurt to much. I did not want to see any of the marks i was sure i had.

Carlisle moved my right foot and i screamed because the pain was unbearable. Tears came streaming down my face. I heard the door bust open and Edward was instantly by my side hold my hand.

"Shhhh. . ." Edward said. "Squeeze my hand whenever it hurts." Edward said kissing my hand. "I can't." I said through my tears. "Why not?" he said. "It hurts to much." I said.

Carlisle came over and told Edward to back up. Carlisle put pressure somewhere on my arm. I jerked my arm away and whimpered. Which only made it worse.

Edward was instantly next to me again. Tears would not stop running down my face.

"I'm sorry Bella let go get a couple of things really quick from my office. I will let you relax a minute." Carlisle said. Then left the room.

Edward just kept wiping my tears away. "Edward it hurts!" I said between sobs.

"I know Bella I'm really sorry. I will kill him for doing this to you." he said. I was frightened at that mutt, I hated him. But i didn't want to see him dead.

I didn't have have the strength to say that. I would tell him later. When I wasn't in this much pain. So instead I just layed there and sobbed.

Eventually the pain decreased to what it usually was and Carlisle came in. He came in with a bunch of cloth and other stuff.

"Bella, you have a broken right foot. I have to put a cast on." He said. I closed my eyes and nodded. Edward stroked my hair.

It hurt so bad when he put the cast on I whimpered and lightly screamed. I saw Edward get so upset and i decided to hold it in.

After what felt like hours of pain Carlisle said he was done. I sighed. "But i have to put your arm in another cast because you brpke you Ulna bone." I nodded and looked away.

Edward kneeled down and held the hand and that didnt hurt. I looked into his eyes while Carlisle worked on my arm. I saw that they were full of concern.

It felt like hours of more pain as Carlisle put my arm in a cast. But in reality it was only a half an hour.

"Okay Bella i'm going to check the rest of your body now." i nodded and groaned. "i'm sorry." Edward whispered in my ear. It shook my head telling him it wasnt his fault.

Carlisle lifted up my pajama top and i heard Edward and Carlisle gasp. I knew it was bad i didn't have to look. " I will be right back." Carlisle said running vampire speed out and coming back a second later.

I saw the tools that you would use for stitches. That made me look down at my stomach. It was purple and black and had a deep long cut down the side. It was very bloody.

I layed back down and tried to forget what i just saw. Carlisle started to stitch up my stomach. Edward was staring at my stomach. For some reason it made me uncomfortable. "Edward can you please stop staring at my stomach?" i asked. "Sorry,love." he said in the most sincere way.

After a couple more hours we found out that i had a broken arm and a displaced shoulder. So every injury put together i have a broken rib, displaced shoulder,broken foot, twenty six stitches on my stomach, broken arm, and horrible scratches and bruises.

I was so tired and in so much pain. After we were done Edward took me to his room and layed me down on his bed very gently. I was half asleep when i remembered Charlie. My eyes opened and i saw Edward looking at me in confusion.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked. "Charlie!" i exclaimed. Which only made my ribs hurt even more. "Shhh! Shhh! , Alice took care of it. She told Charlie that you and her were having a sleepover." he said reassuring me that everything was alright. "Okay." I said.

"Now get some rest. you're exhausted," He said. And he was right. He put the covers over me and i was almost asleep when i wanted to make sure of something.

"Edward?" I said. "Yeah," He replied.

"Promise you won't leave my side while i'm sleeping?" I asked.

"I will never leave your side Bella. Ever." He said.

And after that i felt safe enough to fall asleep. I was so tired as soon as i closed my eyes. I was asleep.

*****This is the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it. Again, thanks to everyone who told me it was a good story and i should keep going. I will try to update soon! 3**


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning and wouldn't even dare to move. "Good morning love." Edward said as soon as my eyes opened. "What's good about it? I can't move every part of my body hurts!" I said realizing how much it hurt to breath in and out.

I was almost crying tears were building up in my eyes. "Shh, Bella. It's okay. Hey do you want to know what's good about this morning?" He asked. I didn't want to find out how much it hurt to shake my head yes so i just looked into his eyes.

"It's that your still alive and I still have you." he said. And he was right as always. I smiled and he kissed my forehead. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too," he said "Forever and always." We just layed there in silence. It was a nice silence.

"HEY BELLS!" Emmett said busting through the door scaring me half to death making me jump. Also reminding me in how much pain I was in. It felt like i was getting hurt all of again the pain was so bad. Then I got a backflash.

_He started walking over to the corner I was laying in. He picked me up and threw me into a wall. _

I screamed. I screamed like it was happening all over again. "EMMETT!" I heard Edwrad yell. Which startled me even more.

I couldn't breath. I tried catching my breath inhaling and exhaling. But it hurt worse and worse. Then i started sobbing making it even harder. I tried to calm down, but I just couldn't.

I barely aware of my surroundings. I did see Rose dragging Emmett out and Edward and Alice in front of me trying to calm me down.

I was so embarrassed. Just because Emmett came through a door. I'm such a wimp. I had calmed down a minute later but i was still sobbing.

After awhile the sobbing turned into just crying. "Bella I'm sorry Emmett is going to apoligize and I promise he won't do it again." Edward said. Alice had then left when she knew i was okay.

"He doesn't have to apoligize it's not his fault i'm a wimp who is screwed up." I said having no better way to put it.

"Hey, you are not a wimp and are definitly not screwed up. You just went through a traumatic event and there is no accuse for what Emmett did." He said.

I didn't understand his point. My chest hurt so bad from breathing and sobbing i didn't even care.

Tears would not stop rubbing from my eyes i wanted the pain to go away. "Edward, my chest hurts really bad. It hurts to breath." I said.

"I know," He said. "Carlisle is coming." A minute later the door opened and Carlisle was at my bed in a instant. I noticed he had a syringe in his hand.

"Bella, this will take the pain away. But it is going to make you fall asleep." Carlisle said. I nodded. I didn't care what he had to do to take the pain way. Even if it involved a needle.

I felt a sting in myarm then my eyelids got heavy and i was now asleep.

_I was in a cold corner. With blood on every single part of my body. I could feel the blood rushing out of my head and down my face._

_It was dark. I was trembling. And I was crying. I really wanted to be in Edward's arms. Feeling safe and protected._

_My thoughts were cut off by the door busting open. It was supposed to be him. "Oh, goody your up." he said. "More time with Bella." Edward said. _

_Edward? NO! It's not him it's supposed to Jacob Edward never hurt me. Or at least that's what i thought until Edward the unthinkable._

_He started tearing off my bra and underwear . Then started to do stuff to me. The same stuff Jacob did. _

_I started crying. Why would Edward do this to me? "Oh you like this don't you?" He said. "Edward stop please!" I screamed. But he didn't. _

_I screeamed pleaded and begged . I kept on trying and trying to get him off me. I just wasn't strong enough. It hurt me knowing Edward was doing the exact same thing Jacob was doing._

_As i experienced the most painful thing in my life. I cried my eyes out. Until Edward through me to a wall feeling like i just died. I heard him call me all of the same names Jacob did._

_Names I couldn't bare to repeat._

The pain i felt jolted me awake and Edward was right next to me. I jumped out of the bed not caring how bad it hurt and fell to the floor.


	8. Chapter 7

I was in so much pain. I couldn't bare it. But I was terrified. Terrified of my dream and Edward. I couldn't stand the pain but I was petrified of Edward. I wanted to get away from him.

I crawled as far I could. This wasn't very far at least 2 feet. I stopped I was in too much pain and I was sobbing my eyes out.

"Bella it's –"He started to say when he bent down in front of me. "Get away from me!" I screamed scared of what he was going to do or say. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

I crawled half a foot back until it hurt too bad. I saw Edward have a confused look on his face. Then it turned to no expression at know what all.

"Please, don't hurt me please." I begged through the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Bella I would never." He said sound mad disappointed and hurt. "Please just get away from me." I told him.

I knew what he said was probably true. But I never thought that dog would do that to me either, but he did

Edward was across the room in a flash. Which made me dizzy.

"Bella. I would never hurt you. Never. You know that right?" He asked me.

I thought about it. I wasn't terrified of Edward; I was more frightened of what the mutt did. It was just a dream. It wasn't real just a dream.

I nodded and sobbed even harder. I was thinking about what Edward must have felt when I told him to get away.

Edward came over to me and sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said between sobs.

"You have nothing to apologize for love." He said. "Yes I do! I pulled you into this and I'm making everything ten times more complicated than it needs to be." I said.

"Bella no it's not. And even if it was I wouldn't care because I love you!" He said. I knew he said it to make me feel better and it worked. I stopped sobbing and only a few more tears fell from my eyes.

Edward wiped the away with his thumb. His cold thumb felt good on my face. I closed my eyes.

I felt a rush of air and I opened my eyes. I was on the bed. "Edward, what time is it?" I asked.

"A little after 11 why?" he asked. "I have to go to Charlie's." I said scared of what Charlie would do when he found out what his best friend's son did.

I think Edward heard how scared and worried I was in my voice because next he said, "Bella You don't have to go home today Alice can say you're spending the night again."

"I know but it's best I go home now and get it over with. Plus Charlie will think it's weird. Me staying here for two days." I said.

Edward somewhat understood. I could tell he didn't want me to go home though.

Then my stomach growled. "Hungry, love?" He asked. I shook my head. I didn't really feel like eating.

I could tell Edward was about to argue but I interrupted. "I don't feel like eating." I said. Edward sighed and nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Alice came in. "Hey Bella!" She said. "Hi, Alice." I said. "Going home?" She asked. I nodded. "Need any help getting dressed?" She said. I sighed and nodded.

Edward kissed me and left the room. Alice pulled out a pair of sweats and a big T- Shirt out for me.

"I figured you wouldn't be up for skinny jeans and a cardigan." She said. I shook my head "Not really."

Alice helped me get my pajama top off. When it was half way off my stomach was showing. Alice stopped. I knew she was looking at my stomach.

"Alice? Can you please stop staring at my stomach?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry Bella." She said. "It's okay." I said. We went on in silence. Alice gasping at every bruise and cut she saw.

When we were done my body hurt so badly. Alice helped me back on the bed. As soon as I laid down Edward was back in the room.

He kneeled down on the floor beside me and held my hand. After about twenty minutes of laying there the pain went down.

"Ready to go now love?" Edward asked. I nodded. He helped me off the bed. Then a sudden rush of air was on my face. He picked me up. "Close your eyes." He said. So I did.

Before I knew it we were down the stairs and in the living room. "Bella and I are leaving now. Carlisle are the crutches and stuff in the car." Edward asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Emmett." Esme and Rosalie said together and cocked their heads toward me. Emmett stood up and walked over to me his head down.

"Bella, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that." He said. "It's okay, Emmett. It wasn't your fault." I said. "Yeah , It was. I should have known better." He said.

I shook my head. "Forget it. I forgive you. No worries." I said. Emmett nodded and walked back over to the couch and sat next to Rosalie.

I heard everyone say bye as Edward took me out to the garage. He put me in his Volvo. Before he started the car he asked me "Are you sure you want to go home?"

"I'm sure." I said. He opened the garage door and started the car and pulled out. Before I knew it we were on the road and halfway to Charlie's house.


	9. Chapter 8

BPOV

Edward pulled into Charlie's driveway. I realized i was more nervous than ever when i saw Charlie's car on the side of the road. I sat there and stared at the house for i dont know how long.

"Bella, you dont have to go in there if you don't want to." Edward said. "I don't want to. But I have to." I said. He sighed. "I mean it can't be that bad." I said trying to reassure myself.

Edward got out of the car and opened the trunk and got out my crutches. My door opened and Edward helped me out. He gave me the crutches. I wanted him so badly to carry me but I didn't want Charlie to see.

We got to the door faster than I had hoped. Edward held the door open as I went through. I don't even know how i got that far. I had to lean against the wall when i got inside i was in so much pain. I saw Charlie's head peek up from the couch. "What happened to you?" He said getting up from the couch.

I couldn't speak. What was i going to tell him. His best friend's son raped me? I cant say that. "Umm . . . " Was all i could say. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO EDWARD CULLEN?" Charlie yelled startling me.

"Dad Edward didn't do this Jacob did!" I said a little louder than i needed to which hurt my chest. Or maybe it was the sound of his name coming out of my mouth. Most likely both.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie said sounding mad and confused. "Well, I - I - I went over to J- J - Jake's." I couldn't say anything more the more i thought about it the more it hurt.

"Charlie, Bella went over to Jacob's and he violated your daughter." Edward said I could tell he found it hard to say it to. "Ah!" Charlie said and laughed. Laughed?

"About time that boy claimed what was his." Charlie said. And i was shocked.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right Charlie? I said your daughter Bella was molested by Jacob Black!" Edward said. He was furious while i was still wondering why my dad seemed to find this funny and okay.

" I heard you right Mr. Cullen and you might want to want to watch your tone before i make you." Charlie said.

Was this even my dad. Laughing at my misery and threatning my joy. It's all backwards. It's like a dream except im in to much pain for it to be a dream.

"I'm laughing because Jacob deserves Bella. You have no right to my daughter." Charlie said. To hear those words come out of my father's mouth hurt me almost more than the physical pain i was already in.

"Yeah because your daughter deserves a perverted physcotic bastard!" Edward yelled at my father.

"Watch your mouth young man. Jacob is none of those things. He is better than you he goes for what he wants and lets nothing stand in his way. If he wants my daughter he can take her. I want nothing to do with her." Charlie said and that killed me.

I sank to the floor the pain i was now feeling in my heart helped me ignore the pain on the outside. Edward started yelling more words at my father but i couldn't bare to listen to any more words my father had to say.

I didn't hear any of the words Edward abd my own father were talking about. All i heard were the last words my father said. _If he wants my daughter he can take him i want nothing to do with her. _

Those words were the ones who kept going through my mind over and over again until i heard. "I even gave Jacob permission to violate my daughter!" My father yelled in Edward's face.

I didn't realize I was crying until I looked up at them and everything was blurry. I squeezed my eyes shut to get rid of the tears. Edward looked like he was about to kill my father.

That was all i could take. I was sobbing really hard. It hurt my chest, ribs, stomach, and everything else but I didn't care. My own father just said the words to my own face that inever thought i would hear. Edward turned around and knelt down in front of me.

He held my head between his hands lightly. He kissed my forehead trying to calm me down. It kind of worked. "You have no right to be kissing my daughter!" Charlie yelled. "Oh and Jacob Black does?" Edward yelled back.

"He has permission to do whatever he wants with my daughter. I would let him do it again in a heartbeat." Charlie said. I couldnt listen to this anymore! My body ached my head hurt from crying so much and them yelling. "Fuck you Charlie!" Edward said.

Hearing Edward say that to my father hurt even though he needed to hear it.

"My daughter is a useful piece of shit and i couldn't care less about her. So of course im gonna give her to anyone who i think can set her straight and wants her." Charlie said saying it straight to my face. Looking me straight in the eyes.

I was sobbing and nothing could calm me down no matter what. Edward picked me up off the floor and walked out the door. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Charlie asked. Edward didn't reply he just kept walking.

All of a sudden Charlie's hand was gripping my forearm so hard i let out a blood curdling scream. "GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF OF HER!" Edward yelled. Which only made him grip his hand harder. Then he let go.

I dont know if Edward released his hand or if he let go. I was just grateful his hand was off me even though my arm still hurt i looked down and Charlie's hand print was on my arm in black, blue, and purple.

Edward put me in the car gently so i didn't feel anymore pain than i was already in. Edward pulled the seat back til i was laying down. Before Edward shut the door i heard Charlie yell "You know i am the chief of police and i will find you. "

I was scared and hurt. Scared because of my father and hurt by the words he spoke. I heard my door close and another open and then close and felt the car hum to life.

I felt the car zooming down the streets of my neighborhood. "Bella . . . Shh . . . everything is going to be okay." Edward whispered to me. I realized that i haven't stopped sobbing.

"Bella, sweetheart, can you please calm down your causing yourself more pain. Shhh! . . . " He said soothing words to me the whole way back to his house. When we got there i had stopped sobbing and now i was just crying. My throat hurt and my head was aching.

I felt Edward's cold arms pick me up. His cold arms felt good on my back. When we got inside i head everyone ask what happened. Edward didn't answer neither did i. He took me up to his bedroom and laid me down in the bed.

"Sleep,love get some rest." Edward whispered to me. I shook my head and i dont know why i was tired. "Shh. . . " Edward whispered as i felt him climb in next to me. He put his hand on my cheek which helped me come down. His hand cooled my face down.

Edward wiped the last of my tears away with his thumb. I still couldn't fall asleep though. " E- E - Edward I dont want to go back home. I - I - dont want to see Ch - Ch-" I said feeling the sobs coming.

" I know. Shh. I know and you don't have to. You are safe here." He those words i calmed down enough to fall asleep.

EPOV

As Bella slept all I could think is what a fucking bastard Charlie is. How can he say those words to his own daughter's face? I could kill the both of them the only thing that is stopping me is Bella's happiness. It would crush if i killed them.

There was a light knock on the door. A know only a vampire could hear. I knew it was Alice before she even walked through the door with the most sad look on her face. _I can't beleive Charlie said that to her. _I just shook my head in disbelief also. _Poor Bella. _I nodded. _I'll be back when she's up._ Then she left.

I don't know how any one could say that to Bella. She's so perfect. Here she lies in my arms. Her face pale and around her eyes red from crying. I heard another knock on the door. I was starting to get mad because even though Bella most liikely couldn't hear us I felt my family was going to wake her up.

And Bella needed her rest. Emmett walked through the door. _Hey bro what happened Alice only told us part of it._ "Talk later." I mouthed. Emmett slumped and gave me up puppy dog look. "Out!" I whispered low and angry hoping Bella wouldn't hear and wake up. Emmett crossed his arms but then left.

I looked at my sleeping angel in my arms. Her eyes still red and puffy. Face still pale. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Mostly in anger at Charlie and still in disbelief of those words. How can you say that to someone so perfect?

Bella can't take on any more pain. She had enough already and then her jackass of a father makes it worse. Bella started stirring in her sleep then wincing probably at the pain. Then she started mumbling. "Help!. . . Go away! . . ." She started lightly screaming. "Edward . . . Please save me." She said.

I wanted to wake her up so badly but knew she had to sleep. I kissed the top of her head. She sunk into the bed more calming down. I'm hoping her dream is over.

**What do you think good , bad, horrible? let me know sorry it took so longe to update been sick and busy. Well it is 2:30 in the morning spent 4 hours on this hope you liked it goin to bed now im TIRED!**


	10. Chapter 9

OMG! Thank you to all who left a comment. They really mean alot to me and without you guys I don't think I would still be writing this story. Keep going with the reviews please! 3 Now on with the story! =)

BPOV

I woke and the room was dark. I looked out the window and the sky was dark and the moon was out. My head hurt really bad. "Edward?" I whispered.

I looked around the room. I tried to sit up but my body hurt to much. I fell back against the pillows in defeat and sighed. I closed my eyes. Then the door opened and light shined through.

It was Edward. "Hey, love how are you feeling?" he said closing the door and coming to my side. "My head hurts a little thats all." I told him not wanting to worry him more than he probably already was.

'Bella, don't lie. Please." He said with a sigh. "My head hurts and my body. Really bad." I told him. "Okay. I'm gonna get Carlisle." He said with a nod and walked to the door.

He put his head out the door and said something then I saw Emmett come in from the opposite side of the hallway and push past Edward.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled. Which hurt my head. "Sorry, love." I shook my head. "Hey bells, how ya feeling?" Emmett asked. "Emmett she just woke up. leave her alone." Edward said. "Fine, Emmett, thank you." I said us both ignoring Edward.

"That's a lie I heard you and Edward talking and you said you felt really bad." Emmett said. I chuckled. "Then why did you ask?" I said. He shrugged. I smiled.

Carlisle came through the door then. "Hey, Bella heard your head hurts." He said. "I think everyone has." I said with a smile.

"Right, well this should help." He said with a laugh and handed me a pill and glass of water. I nodded and put the pill in my mouth and took a drink of water.

Alice came through the door a second later and before she could say anything Edward interrrupted. "Okay what is this a family reunion! Emmett out! Alice out! You can talk to her later!" Edward said starting to raise his voice then lowering it remembering my head.

They left. I was wondering why Edward was so mad they were all in here. Carlisle and Edward went over to the corner of the room and talked.

Carlisle left and it was just me and Edward in the room. "Why did you tell Emmett and Alice to leave?" I asked. "Bella, you just woke and you aren't feeling well. All you need to do is rest." he told me. "I can rest with them in here, Edward."I said.

"I know." He said. "Tell them they can come back in here." I said to him. "I don't think I have to." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

The next second Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all came through the door. "Hey!" Emmett said. I smiled. "How are you doing Bella?" Alice asked.

"My head hurts, my legs, my arms." I said tears building in my eyes remembering the pain. "I'm going to get you something." Edward said. When he left the room Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all stared at me with sad eyes.

"What?" I said. They all just shook there head and looked away. I sighed. "I'm sorry all this happened to you, Bella." Rosalie told me. I remembered Edward telling me the story about Rosalie and that she went through the smae thing I did.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I said. I was surprised she said anything to me at all. Edward came through the door with something in his hand. I couldn't tell what it was.

He went over to the plug - in by the bed and plugged the power cord in. When he put it one on my shoulder. I saw it was a heating pad. It felt good.

Then the heat reminded me back when I was at _his_ house.

_He was bent down in front of me. My clothes all ripped off. I was laying on the hard concrete floor. He started to crawl up to me. He was on his hands and knees and hovering over my body. He put his hand on my shoulder and it started to burn. I cried out in pain._

I grabbed the heating pad and threw it off to the side of the bed. "Bella . . . What is it? What's wrong?" Edward said. I was rubbing my shoulder. Remembering that night perfectly. "He burned me." Was all I could manage to say. I looked foward and stared at the wall not wanting to look at any of them.

I felt Edward crawl into the bed and pull me to his chest carefully. His cold skin felt good on mine. He put his hand on my shoulder which helped me to stop thinking about it. Although I still remembered it.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edward's hand wipe away the tears that were streaming down my face. "I'm sorry." I said. "There's nothing to be sorry for Bella." Alice told me.

"Alice is right." Edward said kissing the top of my head. I stayed silent. I wasn't going to argue with any of them. "Do you want anything Bella something to eat . . . drink . . .?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head "No, thank you though."

She nodded. "Come on guys lets give Bella some rest." Alice said getting up from the bed and walking to the door. Emmett and Rosalie followed. They shut the door behind them.

"Your head still hurt?" Edward asked. I started to shake my head but then knew there was no point in lying because he would know it was a lie. So I nodded.

He put his hand on my face. It helped. After awhile I heard him growl. It scared me. "Sorry, love. I will be right back okay?" He said and didn't give me a chance to speak before he was out the door.

I was so confused. Then Alice came through the door. "Alice what's going on?" I asked her. When she didn't answer asked her again. "Alice! What's happening?"

"Jacob's here." Alice said. When she said his name all the memories of what happened flashed through my head. I couldn't speak. After I don't know how long. I heard banging and yelling outside.

He was hurting the last people I had left in life. Hadn't I gone through enough? Why can't he just leave me alone? I started crying. I closed my eyes and was hoping he would just leave me alone!

"Bella were getting him to leave. Don't worry." Alice said. I started to hear words like "Jacob you need to leave right now." "GO!" "LEAVE!" I heard Edward's voice mostly. I heard everyone elses voice to. Alice just kept telling me everything was going to be okay.

Then it all stopped. Everything was silent. I waited for Alice to tell me what happened. She never did so I asked "What happened?"

"He's gone." Alice said. I sighed in relief. I wiped away the rest of my tears and calmed myself down enough to stop crying. Edward came through the door. His shirt marked with dirt and grass stains. He walked to the side of the bed and knelt down beside me.

After Alice left the room I said "Are you okay?" He laughed. "What?" I asked."Bella your laying in a bed and can't move and your asking me if im okay?" He said.

I nodded. "I'm fine." He said kissing my cheek. He got up and went to his closet and changed his shirt. He walked out of the closet and sat on the bed beside me. "Were you crying?" He asked.

I nodded. He sighed and pulled me to his chest. It felt good to be in his arms. We just layed there and occasionally he would ask me if I was okay or if i needed something. I always said no.

After awhile of just laying there. I was drifting off to sleep. I heard Edward whisper in my ear "I love you Bella, I will never let anything hurt you again." "I love you too." I whispered. I sighed. I felt safe. I felt Edward's lips meet mine before I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to review. If you have any ideas for what I should write next let me know. If I get 10 reviews I will start writing as soon as I get the 10th review. Again thanks to all who are reading. . . REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
